A Fairie Who Can Lie
by Chatterbox Angel
Summary: A continuation of the beautiful ending of Ironside.  What happened after Roiben saw Kaye lying? Roiben x Kaye


Title: A Fairie Who Can Lie

Summary: A continuation of the beautiful ending of Ironside. What happened after Roiben saw Kaye lying? RoibenKaye

Disclaimer: I do not won Tithe, Valiant, Ironside or any of the character in any of those books. That happy power belongs to the very talented Holly Black. Note- following bold part is an excerpt from Ironside.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Author: Chatterbox Angel

"**You still haven't told me," he said softly.**

**She stretched her arms out over her head, then came to an abrupt halt in front of him. "Told you what?"**

**He grinned. "How you managed to complete the quest. How you claimed to be able to lie."**

"**Oh. It's simple." Kay lay down on her back on the snowy beach, looking up at him. "This is me," she said, her voice full of mischief as she reached out with one long-fingered hand. "See? This is me lying."**

Roiben stared at the green pixie as the corners of his mouth quirked up a little into a small, incredulous smile. He didn't know what to think of the way Kay had completed his quest. She had told him she could lie, which was true. Ruddles had said that no fairie could speak an untruth, which was also true. Kaye had become his consort without actually finding a liar among those who could speak not but the truth.

"I have always known you were too clever by far," Roiben said chuckling as he sat down next to her and began stroking her hair. "To think the King of both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts was outsmarted by a pixie."

"Well," the green skin on a certain female turned a noticeable pinkish tint. "I had to warn you. I couldn't not let you know what or who you were up against. And…" However, she did not finish her sentence on account of the fact that she suddenly felt incredibly shy and embarrassed. Roiben contemplated questioning this for a moment before thinking of and deciding to adopt a much more interesting approach to the situation.

The Unseelie King bent forward and kissed Kaye full on the lips. Her eyes widened in slight surprise before they slowly slid shut as she enjoyed the pleasurable experience. Her hands tangled in his hair so she could pull him closer, and he ended up laying on top of her using his free hand to support his weight. For Roiben's other hand was still stroking her hair. His hand moved to caress her cheek as he nipped and sucked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. This, Kaye more than gladly granted him, and their tongues danced, beginning a battle for dominance, which Roiben won.

When the need for air came, Roiben pulled back satisfied the dark flush on Kaye's cheeks and the whimper that escaped her lips at the loss of contact. He smirked and brought his lips to her ear. Roiben licked it, causing Kaye to gasp. Then in a husky voice he asked, "What was the last reason you came to me that night?"

"I," she said breathlessly, he breath was still coming out in short pants. "I wanted to see you. I had to see you. I missed being with you." Roiben drew back, his smirk growing more pronounced. A few minutes later, Kaye finally realized what she had said and her eyes changed from longing to mortification. Her cheeks burned, and she refused to be his gaze. She tried a few half-hearted attempts at a struggle to get away, but gave up on the whole process rather quickly.

"I told you, didn't I Kaye?" Roiben whispered, his lips back on her ear. "I love you. So, don't do this." Kaye squirmed and shook her head, because since she had grown up as a human, she had much more human emotions than other fairies. Meaning, Kaye still felt a great sting of embarrassment at admitting such truths. However, when he started kissing her neck and a shiver ran down her spine, her other all too human emotions took over her body. Kaye's hand threaded into his hair again and forced his head back up, so she could crash her lips against his. As he released a possessive and pleasured grown, Roiben decided he quite liked the fact that Kaye couldn't lie. That meant, he had the enjoyment of seeing her in such a vulnerable state after declaring her self in such a way.

A/N: I just finished Ironside a few days ago, and absolutely fell in love with it. Just FYI, I stopped the fanfic at kissing because they don't do any more on that little island. I'll leave the rest of what happens up to the imagination of other writers. Tell me if you want a sequel, I might make one.


End file.
